


当你老了

by Alas



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Relationships: Griffon Minos/Wyvern Rhadamanthys





	当你老了

冥界仍在正常运转。审判、转世、巡逻、内勤……

可是他们老了。

圣战的确会杀死他们，但冥界的工作是不能停的。于是他们又归来在修补好的身体里。如果输了，就会有二百多年冥衣的力量大打折扣。如果赢了……谁知道呢。

总之他们回来继续工作，直到在衰老中去世或在战争中阵亡，然后再次出生。全凭精妙的年龄差才能保证冥界始终都有足够的人手。

至于为什么不给他们永久的青春……官方说法是让他们珍惜时光与生命，然而谁都知道是因为达拿都斯无论如何都不想再忍受一次——按现在的说法——建新数据库，编新程序。

拉达曼迪斯依旧高大挺拔，但他自己明白现在出手的速度与力量都已大不如前。白天带人从阿刻戎河里抓一头不知怎么游过来的海怪时，一记灰暗警告竟然没能立刻放倒它。拉达曼迪斯差点被咬碎，所幸他及时补了一下。

然后满身是水地指挥属下把海怪打包，送还波塞冬——要是他不收就随便扔哪儿的海里。每当这时候拉达曼迪斯都会想念巴连达因，这个忠诚的战士在三年前就死于另一次怪兽事故。当时拉达曼迪斯亲自把他的尸体送去处理。

现在泡水的后果开始拜访他了，拉达曼迪斯的膝盖隐隐作痛。他拿了本书坐在起居室的扶手椅上，庆幸自己早上就把饭做好放起来了。

米诺斯还在审判庭。路尼并没早早转世去：他担心米诺斯一个人闯祸玩。可是老了毕竟老了，他的颈椎支持不了连续坐班。现在路尼和米诺斯轮流值班，一人一天。今天正是米诺斯值班的日子。

拉达曼迪斯看看钟，米诺斯应该早就一边换下法官袍一边诅咒着某个作恶特别多端的亡灵，然后慢悠悠地走员工通道回来的。

他们三个现在都住在加伊拿。

冥界其他人每一次转世都会问米诺斯，你搬来搬去难道是为了在冥界这样的地方避嫌？对于这种问题米诺斯从来都答之以神秘的微笑（虽然有些人认为是露牙示威）。只有拉达曼迪斯明白，对于年轻的米诺斯，对个人空间的信仰胜于对寂静房屋的厌恶，而在年老的米诺斯那儿正好相反。而他乐得以一百年为时间单位陪米诺斯玩这种迁徙游戏。

而艾亚哥斯……多罗美亚和加伊拿怎么会没有他的房间呢？他有一个家，分成三片而已。

他已看了一章，米诺斯才开门进屋了。

“今天够晚的，不顺利？”

“我真受不了一条一条地读那些一点新意没有的罪状了。就不能把他们直接扔到该扔的地方去吗？”

“消费者评价是很重要的。艾亚没和你一起回来？”

“说让我们别等他吃饭就跑了。天知道他上哪里玩儿去了，老不正经的。”

拉达曼迪斯和米诺斯对视一眼，无声大笑，他们的混小子也老了，可一点没长大。

保温罩和烈火地狱的隔热层一个材料，效果奇好，到现在饭菜还是热气腾腾的，一点味儿都没走。

像是被香味儿召唤过来似的，艾亚哥斯奇迹般地出现在门口，顶着一头乱糟糟的、牛奶巧克力圣代一样的卷毛。

“羊排！我喜欢羊排！”

“先洗手！”

其他人转世后满12岁的时候会恢复记忆并且得到是否提前归来的选项，满18岁时必须回来报道。而艾亚哥斯16岁时才能恢复记忆，除非拉达曼迪斯和米诺斯已经在冥界等着他。所以他很不喜欢转世。

正巧艾亚哥斯军团这一轮年纪相差不多，就都陪着他一起变老。虽然爬高爬低修水电煤气不甚方便，但凑年龄差很少能凑出这么巧的BUG，大家都很珍惜。

艾亚哥斯一边嚼着羊排一边讲他今天多么英勇地带领属下们加固路基，修复辅路。米诺斯说你少吃点巧克力路面就不会坏得那么频繁。拉达曼迪斯说你慢点吃，留神假牙和胃。

匆忙吃完饭艾亚哥斯立刻往安提罗拉跑，说有个什么关键的零件忘在那边了。拉达曼迪斯本来不想让他折腾自己的和别人的冥衣，但又一想到艾亚哥斯又不会下棋又不喜欢钓鱼，就这么点爱好，也就随他去了。

饭后，像每一天一样，拉达曼迪斯和米诺斯在附近散散步。米诺斯在漫长的生活中千挑万选挑中一个挽手的习惯，保留至今。

然后两人一起回到加伊拿，在书房里看看书，时不时交换一下意见。米诺斯总喜欢强迫拉达曼迪斯欣赏他挑的诗歌。年轻时两人一起看的书多半没看到后半部分，现在没那么多别的闲心，他们一块儿把剩下的结局看完。

艾亚哥斯不知什么时候又跑回来了，在楼上折腾天知道的什么，时不时传出一些小狗打架一样的声音。拉达曼迪斯催米诺斯好几次了，让他上去看看到底怎么回事。米诺斯觉得觉得只要不是艾亚哥斯又捡回一只母三头犬就好，法拉奥的老骨头会被当成磨牙棒的。

米诺斯披着柔软厚实的睡袍蜷缩在他最喜欢的扶手椅里，用一根很长的吸管从马克杯里吸红茶、顺便看看书。像一只很大、很懒、很有学问的蜂鸟。他早就懒得延续年轻时按心情挑茶杯的习惯了。拉达曼迪斯把各种各样的杯子洗好收起来，以后还会用到的。

米诺斯绝不会放弃的习惯是把想看的书都堆在手边，用傀儡线结个网，想起什么摘什么。拉达曼迪斯喜欢他这些从来不变的习惯，尽管在傀儡线上摘书堪比在沙枣丛里摘枣子。

看书看到困了，米诺斯艰难地舒展不够灵活的关节站起来，在拉达曼迪斯脸上亲了个带红茶味儿的吻，洗漱睡觉去。

拉达曼迪斯都收拾停当，米诺斯已经窝在被子里有一会儿了。拉达曼迪斯掀开被子钻进去的时候，米诺斯把热水袋踢到他脚底下。

他们像一根枝条上两个熟透的橘子一样松松地依偎着，谁的体温都不像年轻时那样高了。

“拉达？”

“嗯？”

“我想念我们都年轻时候。”

“我也是。天哪，我连小时候的艾亚都想。”

“我觉得……快了。”

“嗯，快了。”

也许就是今晚，也许还有些时候。他们等着重新开始的时刻。

——————————————The beginning——————————————

新年新梗！

在新本子上写东西感觉真好，终于不用在旧本上翻修旧文了


End file.
